redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 8 Chapitre 4
Récupérant Un Fade in to Church entering the giant hole Grif and the jeep blew in Blue Base CHURCH : en : Whoa. Guess they came this way. Hm h-hm hm hm hm hmm. fr : Ouah, j’imagine qu’ils sont passés par là. Back to Simmons and Doc, from last week's episode. SIMMONS : en : Okay, now's our chance Doc, hit him with an overcharge. It should overload at least one of his systems. fr : OK, c’est l’occasion, Doc. Envoie-lui la décharge ! Ça devrait surcharger au moins un de ses systèmes ! DOC : en : Um, you do it. fr : Euh, fais-le, toi. SIMMONS : en : What- me? I don't even know how to fire that thing. fr : Quoi… moi ?! Je ne sais même pas comment tirer avec ça ! DOC : en : Just pull the trigger and let go, it's super easy. fr : Appuie sur la gâchette et relâche, c’est super facile. SIMMONS : en : No no no, you're trained with it, you should do it. Go. fr : Non, non, non, tu t’es entraîné avec, tu devrais le faire, vas-y ! DOC : en : What if I miss? What if it doesn't do anything but make him mad? I already made it mad once and that didn't really work out very well. fr : Et si je le rate ? Et si ça ne fait rien que le rendre furieux ? Je l’ai déjà rendu furieux une fois et ça ne lui a pas vraiment réussi. SIMMONS : en : Whuga-what- well then just, we'll improvise. fr : De qu… quoi ? Bon, alors… on improvisera. DOC : en : Yeah I don't feel entirely comfortable with that answer. fr : Ouais, je n’aime pas beaucoup cette réponse. The explosion from the propane tanks occurs in the distance, just like it did last time DOC : en : What the heck was that? fr : C’est quoi, ce cirque ? SIMMONS : en : Uh oh, I have a bad feeling that someone just caused him trouble. fr : J’ai le mauvais pressentiment que quelqu’un vient de lui causer des ennuis. DOC : en : Yeuu! SIMMONS : en : Oh no, improvise, improvise! fr : Oh non ! Improvise, improvise ! Doc fires the burst into the attacking Meta, who is thrown against the wall, recovers, and runs to attack Doc DOC : en : Uh- whng- The Meta slows down almost to nothing DOC : en : Am I dead? Am I dead? fr : Je suis mort ? Je suis mort ?! SIMMONS : en : Doc, you did it! fr : Doc, tu as réussi ! DOC : en : He's frozen. fr : Il est figé. SIMMONS : en : No, it looks like you overloaded his time distortion unit. You must have caused some kind of inversion. Instead of making everything else slow, it made him slow. fr : Non, on dirait que tu as surchargé son module de distorsion temporelle. Tu as dû provoquer un genre d’inversion. Au lieu de ralentir l’univers, ça l’a ralenti, lui. DOC : en : Huh huh, yeah! Score one for the pacifist. How you like me now, Meta? fr : Haha, ouais ! Un point pour le pacifiste. Que dis-tu de ça, Méta ? SIMMONS : en : Um, Doc? I wouldn't get too close to him if I were you. fr : Euh, Doc ? Je ne m’en approcherais pas trop à ta place. DOC : en : Why, what's he gonna do? Beat me up over the course of the next two weeks? fr : Pourquoi, que va-t-il faire ? Prendre deux semaines à m’envoyer un coup ? SIMMONS : en : Well, technically he's not actually moving slower, he's moving at the same speed just over a longer period of time. fr : Eh bien, techniquement, il ne bouge pas vraiment plus lentement, il bouge à la même vitesse sur un délai plus long. DOC : en : Huh? fr : Hein ? SIMMONS : en : It's relativistic. His fist still travels at the same velocity, we just view it from a faster timeframe. Therefor it looks slowed down, but theoretically, it should still carry the same force. fr : C’est relatif. Son poing continue de se déplacer à la même vitesse, mais on le voit depuis un intervale de temps plus rapide. Par conséquent, il semble ralenti, mais théoriquement, il devrait conserver la même force. DOC : en : ... Nah, see? It's moving slower. fr : Nan, tu vois ? Il bouge plus lentement. The Meta's fist finally reaches Doc, and sends him flying into the wall. I mean actually into it, not just against it DOC : en : Waahuaa! Ow! SIMMONS : en : See? That's what you get for arguing with science. Stupid bitch. fr : Tu vois ? C’est ce que tu gagnes à contredire la science, stupide corniaud. DOC : en : Simmons, get me outta this wall. fr : Simmons, sors-moi de ce mur. SIMMONS : en : Hmm, how do I do this... fr : Hum, comment vais-je faire ? Simmons tries various embarassing postures to get Doc free SIMMONS : en : The fuck- uhh, Jesus. fr : Le foutu… Seigneur ! DOC : en : You're not pulling from my center. fr : Tu ne tires pas par mon centre. SIMMONS : en : Dheuh- from the center, what the fuck is the center? fr : Par le centre ? Bordel, c’est quoi le centre ?! DOC : en : Get down and pull from the groin. fr : Baisse-toi et tire par l’aine. SIMMONS : en : Euh-deu-kei- tsei- eih- eih- eih- eih- DOC : en : Let go- stop rubbing at my head. Hey- fr : Laisse tomber… Arrête de t’acharner sur ma tête. Hé... SIMMONS : en : Eah- DOC : en : It feels like you're saving your strength. Don't save your strength. Hurry Simmons! I think that big guy's speeding back up! fr : On dirait que tu retiens ta force. Ne la retiens pas. Dépêche, Simmons ! J’ai l’impression que le costaud réaccélère ! SIMMONS : en : Oh shit. Um- fr : Oh, merde, euh… SARGE : en : Simmons, where are you? Come out here! fr : Simmons, où es-tu ? Viens par ici ! SIMMONS : en : I'm here, hold on just a second! Doc, it looks like I can't get you out. fr : Je suis ici, attendez deux secondes ! Doc, on dirait que je ne peux pas te faire sortir. DOC : en : Yes you can! You're, you can, you haven't really tried yet! fr : Si, tu peux ! Tu… tu peux, tu n’as pas encore réellement essayé ! SIMMONS : en : I know, you're right, I should think about the mission. fr : Je sais, tu as raison, je devrais penser à la mission. DOC : en : What? No! Not unless this is rescue mission. I'm part of the mission. fr : Quoi ? Non ! À moins qu’il s’agisse d’une mission de sauvetage ! Je fais partie de la mission ! SIMMONS : en : It's a noble sacrifice you're making here. fr : C’est un noble sacrifice que tu fais là. DOC : en : No no, I'm not sacrificing. I'm not noble. At all, listen to me, you don't wanna go I don't want you to go. I don't want you to go! fr : Non non, je ne me sacrifie pas ! Je ne suis pas noble, pas du tout ! Écoute-moi, tu ne veux pas partir et je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! SIMMONS : en : I'll always remember you, bye! fr : Je ne t’oublierais jamais, salut ! DOC : en : Start by remembering me right now! Simmons! fr : Commence par ne pas m’oublier dans l’immédiat ! Simmons ! The Meta returns to full speed and fires at Simmons as he runs across the base SARGE : en : Hurry it up! fr : Accélère ! Simmons jumps off the base screaming, tosses his weapon, and somehow ends up behind the gun in the back of the jeep SIMMONS : en : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- Whuh? Aahhhhhhhh! SARGE : en : Simmons, stop showing off and get in already! fr : Simmons, arrête de faire l’intéressant et grimpe ! SIMMONS : en : This isn't on purpose! fr : Ce n’est pas fait exprès ! The Meta keeps firing, Simmons loses his grip SIMMONS : en : No, wait wait wait! Guys, guys, just slow down a little, why don't you- fr : Non, attendez ! Les gars, ralentissez un peu, pourquoi vous ne… Simmons gurgles underwater as they drive through the creek SARGE : en : What did he say? fr : Qu’a-t-il dit ? The Meta pursues SARGE : en : Grif, incoming. fr : Grig, il arrive. GRIF : en : Don't worry, we'll just do what we did last time. fr : Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va faire comme la dernière fois. The Meta lands on the front of the jeep, crushing it, sending it flying with Simmons still holding on, and then shoots the jeep to make it fly faster SIMMONS : en : I'm pissed to hold on, but I'm scared to let go! fr : J’en ai assez de tenir mais j’ai peur de lâcher ! GRIF : en : Look out! fr : Attention ! SARGE : en : Whoa. Sarge and Grif jump out of the way, the jeep stops against a rock, and as Sarge stands up a giant tire rolls over Grif GRIF : en : Uh-huhh- ouh! SARGE : en : That was the worst driving of all time. fr : C’était la pire conduite de tous les temps. GRIF : en : Because that wasn't driving, that was flying and burning! fr : Parce que ce n’était pas conduire, c’était s’envoler et brûler ! SARGE : en : Touche. fr : Touché. Simmons staggers around in the background, holding a large pipe SIMMONS : en : Wuhu, wuh huh weeaha, wha- what happened, where am I? fr : Ouah, que s’est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? The Meta approaches SARGE : en : Get ready men. Remember, he can't kill all of us. fr : Préparez-vous, messieurs. Souvenez-vous, il ne peut pas tous nous tuer. GRIF : en : Why can't he kill all of us? fr : Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas ? SARGE : en : Hmm. That is a good point. fr : Hum, c’est une bonne remarque. SIMMONS : en : Whit- weehu heenu- hey, I'm okay. fr : Que… euh, oh… ça va. SARGE : en : Get ready. fr : Préparez-vous. GRIF : en : This is not going to be good. fr : Ça va barder. CHURCH : en : Hey guys, what's going on? Man your jeep got fucked up! Who's the big dude? Sup Gigantor? fr : Salut, les gars, que se passe-t-il ? Bon sang, votre jeep a été bousillée ! Qui c’est, le costaud ? Quoi d’neuf, Gigantor ? The Meta takes a swing at the newly arrived Churchball CHURCH : en : Whoa! You kiss your mother with that mouth? fr : Pouah ! Tu embrasses ta mère avec cette bouche ? GRIF : en : What're you doing here? fr : Que fais-tu ici ? SARGE : en : Who cares, just lead him out of here! fr : Quelle importance ? Attire-le ailleurs ! CHURCH : en : Hey ho- where? fr : Hé, oh… où ? SARGE : en : Anywhere that's not here. fr : N’importe où sauf ici. CHURCH : en : Hey come on big boy, follow me! Look how shiny I am, woohoo! fr : Hé, allez mon grand, suis-moi ! Regarde comme je brille, wouhou ! SARGE : en : Come on! fr : Allez ! SIMMONS : en : What the fuck was that floating thing? fr : C’était quoi, ce bordel volant ? GRIF : en : We'll explain later, run. fr : On te l’expliquera plus tard, cours ! Church arrives at Blue Base, the one from his vision CHURCH : en : Come on big boy, come this way. Wait a minute. I know this place. Hello? Somebody in there? fr : Allez, mon grand, viens par ici. Un instant, je reconnais cet endroit. Bonjour, il y a quelqu’un ? The Meta shows up CHURCH : en : Oh, shit, you scared the crap outta me. fr : Oh, merde, tu m’as fichu la trouille. SARGE : en : Quick! Everyone, through the hole. Just sayin' that makes me miss Donut. fr : Vite, tout le monde dans le trou ! Le simple fait de dire ça me fait regretter Donut. GRIF : en : What're we gonna do? We can't outrun him and our jeep is destroyed. fr : On va faire quoi ? On ne peut pas le semer et notre jeep est détruite. SARGE : en : We have to seal the opening. fr : On doit sceller l’ouverture. SIMMONS : en : Do we have any grenades? fr : On a des grenades ? SARGE : en : Negative, we need a plan of action. fr : Négatif, il nous faut un plan d’action. CHURCH : en : Hey I know he's a friend o' yours, but I gotta tell you that guy with the shiny head is kind of an asshole. fr : Hé, je sais que c’est un de vos amis, mais je dois vous dire que ce type à la tête brillante est un connard. SIMMONS : en : Well if you're here, then where's the- oh no, there's the Meta! Come on we have to hurry! fr : Mais si tu es là, alors où est le… Oh non, voilà la Méta ! Allez, on doit se dépêcher ! GRIF : en : I have an idea. Hey, you, dipshit! fr : J’ai une idée. Hé, toi, sale con ! CHURCH : en : You talkin' to me? fr : C’est à moi que tu parles ? GRIF : en : Yeah, you. This is all your fault you stupid piece o' junk. You got us in this mess. fr : Ouais, toi. Tout est de ta faute, stupide tas de ferraille ! Tu nous a mis dans ce pétrin ! CHURCH : en : Me? It was your friend we had to rescue. fr : Moi ? C’est votre ami qu’on a dû secourir. GRIF : en : Ah bullshit, now the Meta's coming up here and he's gonna kill all of us, starting with you. fr : N’importe quoi ! Là, le Méta arrive et il va tous nous tuer, en commençant par toi. SARGE : en : What are you doing? fr : Que fais-tu ? CHURCH : en : I wasn't even looking for you guys, I was trying to find- fr : Je n’étais même pas à votre recherche, j’essayais de trouver… SARGE : en : Oh, I get it. Can it you overgrown ornament! fr : Ah, j’ai pigé. Boucle-la, espèce de bibelot surdimensionné ! CHURCH : en : Oh, now you wanna start? fr : Oh, tu veux t’y mettre aussi ? GRIF : en : Hey, I'm not done with you yet ball bearing. fr : Hé, j’en ai pas encore fini avec toi, roulement à billes. CHURCH : en : That's rude. fr : C’est grossier. SARGE : en : Your mother takes it in the exhaust port! fr : Ta mère l’a prise dans l’arrière-train ! GRIF : en : Come on Simmons, help us. fr : Allez, Simmons, aide-nous. SIMMONS : en : I don't even know what you're doing. fr : Je ne sais même pas ce que vous faites. SARGE : en : Your mother gets paddled like a pinball! fr : Ta mère se fait tilter comme un flipper ! CHURCH : en : Hey, let's leave mothers outta this! fr : Hé, laissons les mères en dehors de ça ! GRIF : en : We're trying to increase the stress level. fr : On essaye d’augmenter le niveau de stress. SARGE : en : We need some insults! fr : Il nous faut des insultes ! SIMMONS : en : Um, okay. Grif, you're so fat you broke your arm and gravy came out. Sarge, I find a lot of your tactical decisions to be questionable if not downright mediocre. fr : Euh, OK. Grif, tu es si gros que quand tu t’es cassé le bras, c’est de la sauce qui est sortie. Sarge, je trouve que beaucoup de vos décisions stratégiques discutables, voire carrément médiocres. SARGE : en : Not insults for us Simmons, for him! fr : Des insultes pour lui, Simmons, pas pour nous ! SIMMONS : en : I don't understand the rules of your stupid game I just got here! fr : Je ne comprends pas les règles de votre jeu stupide, je viens d’arriver ! CHURCH : en : Ah, you guys are idiots. fr : Ah, vous êtes des idiots. GRIF : en : This isn't working. We need something to make him mad. Really mad. fr : Ça ne marche pas. Il nous faut un truc qui le rende furieux. Très furieux. SIMMONS : en : Has he seen the last episode of The Sopranos yet? fr : Il a déjà vu le dernier épisode de « Les Soprano » ? The Meta and Wash are getting closer CHURCH : en : Uh oh, look out, it's the big guy! And there's- fr : Oh oh, faites attention, c’est le costaud ! Et voilà… WASHINGTON : en : Get them Meta! Get them! fr : Attrape-les, Méta, attrape-les ! CHURCH : en : Washington! fr : Washington ! Church's laserface fires and seals up the hole CHURCH : en : What? No! Open it up! Open it up! I have to go back! fr : Quoi ? Non, ouvrez, ouvrez ! Je dois y retourner ! SARGE : en : Go back? Son are you crazy? After what we just went through to get outta there? fr : Y retourner ? Fiston, tu es fou ? Après ce qu’on vient de traverser pour en sortir ? CHURCH : en : No, he'll find her! Don't you understand? I can't let them, get to her... furst. fr : Non, il va la trouver ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je ne peux pas les laisser s’en approcher… les premiers. Church falls ...over? Down? Out of the air? GRIF : en : Wow, I guess he ran out of juice. fr : Oh, j’imagine qu’il est à court de jus. SARGE : en : He's had a hard day. Let him sleep it off. Load him up, let's hit the road. fr : Il a eu une journée difficile. Laissons-le se reposer pour évacuer. Chargez-le, prenons la route. SIMMONS : en : So, what is this thing, like some kinda pet? fr : Alors, quelle est cette chose, une sorte d’animal de compagnie ? GRIF : en : Yeah, I guess you could say that. Come on, I'll fill you in. fr : Ouais, j’imagine qu’on puisse dire ça. Allez, je vais t’expliquer. Outside, the Meta grunts WASHINGTON : en : Don't worry, we'll find them again. We just need some leads. And I know exactly who to ask. fr : Ne t’inquiète pas, on les retrouvera. Il nous faut simplement des renseignements. Et je sais exactement à qui demander. DOC : en : Hey guys? A little help here. Hello? Assholes. fr : Hé, les gars ? Un peu d’aide, ici ? Bonjour ? Connards. Accès aux autres épisodes